


Midnight Mistakes

by DrinkTeaEveryDay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkTeaEveryDay/pseuds/DrinkTeaEveryDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blackwall questions Solas about his sexual experiences with spirits, Vanessa Trevelyan becomes curious about the truth- but she's had a little bit too much to drink, and the conversation veers a little bit off topic. Solas has a conscience. Smutty messy one-shot type thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second DA fic and my very first smut attempt. It's short and I edited it only very briefly, so excuse the flaws. I like Trevelyan/Solas so much that I sort of intend on continuing this as perhaps a series of smutty one shots with a loose underlying story about the dynamic between this coupling. Tell me what you think, please please please! I know I have a lot to work on but I just hope somebody reads this and enjoys it.

   "Solas."

   "Inquisitor?"

   "I was just wondering," Solas turned to face Vanessa, suspicion alive on his face as she spoke. "what you were talking about earlier... with Blackwall, I mean. About the Fade."  
   

   Solas flinched ever so slightly, a movement that Vanessa Trevelyan noticed and latched onto. "So it's true then?" Or, there was at least some truth in it?" She reeled back, surprise on her face and hints of a giggle threatening to escape out of her mouth.

   "Inquisitor, please." He seemed agitated, less at the prospect that she was insinuating and more at the sheer childishness the entire party seemed to show in regards to such things. "Please do not tell me you're seriously asking me about this matter."

   "Why can't I?" She walked over to where Solas was sitting, a fallen tree in a clearing a small ways away from their base camp where he had been quietly reading a large tome he had brought with him on their journey- for some 'light reading', he'd said. She sat down next to him. There wasn't much room, but he scooted over with but a small sound to let her know of his annoyance. "We're both mature. Adults, and all that. Can we not speak of such matters?"

   "Being mature has nothing to do with it- what we're speaking of is my business, and mine alone. If I do not wish to share, why must I? Surely you do not share your... history with everybody that asks on a whim."

   "I would share it with you." Her voice was quiet, almost meek. "If you wanted to know." Her lips were pursed and she was looking at Solas with a flirtatious look. Her cheeks were rosy and Solas noticed suddenly the smell that was coming off of her, just the slightest bite of alcohol drifting in the air around her.

   Solas cleared his throat as he rose to his feet, closing his book with a snap. "Inquisitor. I respect you, and the wisdom you've shown in all of your actions since I've met you. But you aren't- I don't-" He was flustered, flustered at her declaration and flustered with the wanton way with which she expressed it. She was a beautiful creature, and every day she surprised him with her choices and actions. But this interest that she was showing for him... he had not expected it. He wondered for a moment whether he wanted it to be the drink talking or not. Conflict clouded his thoughts, but the next words out of her mouth wiped nearly all thoughts out of his head.

   "I've never been with anybody before." Her voice was louder now, wanting to seem confident but with the slightest telltale shakiness of nervousness peeking through in her tone. She shifted, and then leaned back to lay along the tree where Solas had just risen from. She clasped her hands together and rested them on her stomach, looking up at him. "And you've even been with fade spirits, apparently. What was it like?"

   He turned to look at her face. It was still red, but now his matched hers in it's redness. He had heard her question, but he couldn't think of a coherent way to answer it as he fixated on her first sentence. "You've never been intimate with anybody? I find that rather curious."

   She shrugged. "There've been men, women, people. A little bit of exploration. I'm not exactly innocent. But going the distance... something real... No, never." She seemed more comfortable talking now, her voice buzzing with a little bit of excitement at Solas's apparent interest in her sexual history. She absent mindedly squeezed her legs together at the topic. Solas noticed.

   "Something real. What do you think makes it real?" He crouched down to face her, maintaining his distance but staring her in the eyes. He asked the question as if it was rhetorical, but he felt genuine curiousity as to her answer.

   She smiled sweetly, turning onto her side to face him head-on. "It's real when it feels real, of course. What you do is irrelevant- it's who you do it with. When the person matters, it's real." Her smile widened. "You matter, you know. To me."

   There was roaring in Solas's ears at her admission. It felt as though a fire had caught in his chest, a burning arousal, and yet his mind was making a valiant defense against it. Conflict raged in him. It wasn't possible to the rational part of him, but she was beyond reason. She mattered to him. As more than the Inquisitor, she mattered. Did that make her real? Maybe he didn't care either way.

   Solas leaned forward, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. It was sweet- whatever she had been drinking was clearly to her taste, fruity and sugary and alcoholic. He breathed it in and it clouded his mind as he let his lips brush past hers. She hummed gently, a melodious sound that made his heart leap.

   He reached towards her face, stroking her hair for a moment. She was soft. Everything about her was lovely, and he wanted to love her as much as he could- even if just for tonight. He rose from his crouching position, and in one fluent movement he positioned himself on top of her, standing on one leg and kneeling on the tree with the other. He moved one hand down to hold himself up over her, and with the other he caressed her face.

   He dipped his head down in a movement that was too agonizingly slow for Vanessa, meeting her lips again with his. She reached up, draping her arms around his neck and onto his shoulders, using them as purchase as she tried to pull herself closer, ever closer, wanting to make as much contact with his body as she could. He smiled mischievously and then let out a small snarl as he pushed her back down onto the tree trunk, holding her head in place before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She obliged it, opening her mouth for his tongue to tangle with hers. The honeyed taste of her drink still lingering in her mouth, he savoured the sweetness as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He wanted to go deeper, the desire to entangle her with him in a passionate embrace pushing him with a force his rational mind could not fight. She was intoxicating- he needed no drink to match her wantonness.

   Vanessa pushed back with her tongue, trying again to hug Solas close to her. He allowed it, relaxing into her body and only barely supporting himself over her. Snaking a free hand between them, she pressed her palm onto his chest. She reveled in the hardness of the muscles under his thick shirt. She smiled even through their passionate kiss as she moved her hand lower, reaching under his shirt to feel his bare hot skin on hers. Every line of his moderate yet well sculpted abs was hers to explore, rippling under her fingertips. He let out a guttural groan as his efforts at her mouth multiplied, their tongues doing a wild dance. Solas used his free hand to pull the collar of her shirt down, ravenously grabbing her naked breast with a firm hand.

   "Ngh, Solas..." She groaned loudly. "Oh!" He pinched her nipple, rolling the sensitive nub between his fingers before pressing his palm hard into the plump flesh. Vanessa noticed for the first time Solas's hardness, a shape she could feel even through his pants pushing onto her stomach, and in response she squeezed her thighs together. She wanted to milk the waves of arousal that were coursing through her veins from his efforts at her breasts. She gripped his hips, pushing his leg between hers in pursuit of friction. He understood, pushing his knee into the mound between her legs, and it kicked her into overdrive. Her hips rolled desperately as she pushed into his knee. He was spurned on by her actions and he pulled her shirt down even further, tearing it, as he moved his mouth to her nipple. The sound of her panting filled his ears as her nipple peaked into a hard nub in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before switching to the other breast, driving the woman under him wild and causing her to ride him even harder.

   "Solas, Solas," His name was like a prayer coming from her lips." I'm going to... ngh... I'm gonna-" Solas bit her nipple lightly and she squeaked, and then she let out a strangled cry as she reached her peak. Her heart was pounding in her chest with a force she'd never felt before, pounding in her ears and through her head. Her thoughts were incoherent and the sensations enveloping her body were her master as she let them claim her, warmth and lightning shooting through her.

   Solas moved his knee away, causing Vanessa to whimper. She thrusted again several times, moaning at the loss of contact and yet relishing in her climax, and Solas smiled. He wrapped one arm around her back and picked her up, gently carrying her onto the grassy ground to the side of the tree they had been laying on. He set her down.

   Solas stopped for a moment. The forest floor was bathed in moonlight and they with it, laying together on the grass. It lit Vanessa's face and gave her an ethereal beauty. "I wasn't looking for this..." Solas was panting as the words escaped his mouth. Especially not from somebody like you... Words he thought, but couldn't bring himself to say. Her face was flush from her orgasm, amplifying her beauty and causing his throat to clench. A flash of doubt hit him. Guilt. What he was doing was foolish. Worse, it was cruel. But suddenly Vanessa squirmed under him, moving down his body and reaching for his erection. The feeling of her warm hands on his bulge nearly caused him to cast away his conscience- he could conquer her, here and now, and she would be his. He could barely muster a word as she reached for the laces on his breeches.

   "Inquisitor," Deft hands were unlacing them now, Vanessa's eagerness evident with her desperate grasping. He sat up. "Inquisitor." His tone was grim. She looked at his face with wide eyes. His eyebrows were knit together and he wasn't making eye contact, and Vanessa felt her heart drop. She let her hand fall back to her side and she propped herself up on her elbows.

   "Solas, what's wrong? I thought..."

   At once he stood, lacing his breeches back up and straightening his shirt. "I apologize, Inquisitor. I have matters to attend to." His eyes traced over her, her ripped shirt still exposing her breasts and a small damp area visible where she had been grinding into his leg seemingly moments earlier. She was ravishing and he felt dirty for making her that way. Noble Inquisitor, undone at his hand. It could not be allowed to continue.

   He repeated himself; "I apologize." before grabbing the tome that had been previously abandoned on the ground, and walking back to camp.

   Vanessa let herself fall back onto the grass, tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. The feelings that she had held onto for so long despite the elf's relative disinterest in her, the courage- both liquid and her own- that it had taken her to approach him that night, the shamelessness with which she threw herself at him. Putting it all on the line for the man that she wanted more than anything, and was that all it was to culminate to? A hasty orgasm she'd brought on herself in her own excitement over Solas's enthusiasm? And now she felt like an inexperienced child, a greedy lover, and a foolish woman.

   Indeed it must have been foolishness, she thought, to ever think that Solas could feel the same way.

* * *

 

   "Mm... Ngh... Ah."

   Solas's whole body shook as he rode out the intense orgasm he'd brought himself, basking in the memories of the events that had taken place not five minutes prior. He didn't care about making a mess as he threw his head back, the damned Inquisitor's face filling his mind as his hand made a couple final ministrations on his manhood. He wouldn't lay with her again. He couldn't, for both of their sakes. It was too careless, too cruel, and far too likely to end in tragedy. But he could also not lie to himself anymore. Somehow, she was what he wanted. Somehow, she was who he cared about. And for a very, very good reason, they could never be.


End file.
